It All Started With A Fabang Bang!
by NeverWakingUpFromThisDream
Summary: A very random collection of one shots. Seriously, they're random. Fabang fluff, always. Well maybe not always, we gotta get some angst in there sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes people, I know I should be writing the next chapter to It's You and Me ,Always but with the coming of my new baby sister I'll be a little busy for a while. Also I was bored and I wanted to write a one-shot sort of thing. And yes as you can tell from the title that I do watch The Big Bang Theory and that was the inspiration for the title. But in the span of 2 hours this one shot had three title changes. Here are some of the titles that I thought of  
>Fabang Logic<br>The Fabang Theory  
>The Rules of Logic(The Fabang way)<strong>

**Yeah interesting titles I though of. But I went with this one. Mostly because I just wanted this posted so I could stop messing with it. Thanks to Cassicio for inspiration of actually writing Fabang, I owe you one. So without further ado, here's the big Fabang.(God I love that name for them. It's so awesome.)**

It All Started With A Fabang (Bang!)

'Mike?'

Mike looked up from the floor and searched for the person who called him. He caught the sight of hazel eyes and blond hair and said, 'Hey Quinn.'

'Hey.' She made her way down the center of the auditorium with a ghost of a smile on her face and stopped a few feet away from the stage. 'What are you doing here?'

Mike hesitated. 'Uh…I was practicing the dance routine for Nationals.'

'No you weren't. We don't even have choreography yet. You're here to get your mind of Tina aren't you?' Quinn held his gaze.

'So you heard.' Mike replied quietly, more stating a fact than asking a question.

'Everyone in New Directions heard.' She informed him.

Mike walked to the edge of the stage and jumped down. He made his way to where Quinn was and sat in a seat next to where she was standing. 'She broke up with me.' he said and stared straight ahead.

'Finn broke up with me too.' Quinn gave him a sympathetic smile and sat down next to him. She rested her hand on his which rested on the arm rest. Mike made no move to stop her. 'I'm sorry. This is supposed to be about you, not my problems.'

'It's okay. I'm sorry for you.' Mike continued to stare straight ahead.

'I know it hurts-'Quinn began.

'You have no idea.' Mike interrupted and faced her.

'But it gets better.' She finished.

Mike gave her a grim smile. He flipped his hand and intertwined their fingers tightly. 'What are you doing here?' he asked out of curiosity.

'Same as you, to get my mind off Finn'

'Last I checked I never dated Finn meaning he's never been on my mind.' He joked in an attempt to lighten the mood.

'You know what I meant.' she chuckled slightly and nudged him with her elbow. Mike chuckled along with her.

'Although I'm not here to dance like you are. I'm here to sing.'

'I'd do the same, but I can't sing.'

'You weren't that bad. You just need a little practice. I could help you.' She offered. Secretly, she hoped that he would say yes so she could spend a little time with him. She mentally kicked herself. She shouldn't be thinking about being with someone else. She and Finn just broke up for goodness sake!

'Thanks, but I'll stick to dancing.' He replied. Quinn was a little disappointed even though she knew she shouldn't be.

Throughout this whole conversation, they had progressively been inching closer to each other. Their faces were centimeters apart.

'What song were you going to sing?' Mike's breathe tickled Quinn's lips as he spoke.

'Forever and Always by Taylor Swift. Nothing special.'

'I never thought of you as a Taylor Swift fan.'

'Then you have a lot to learn about me Mike Chang.'

Their lips continued to drift closer together and stopped when they were mere millimeters apart, their lips almost brushing.

'I'm sorry about Finn, again.'

'He didn't deserve me. He's been in love with that hobbit since they met.'

'I'd never do that to you. When I first met you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.' Quinn blushed at his comment,' and when you sang, I was hypnotized by your voice.'

'You're pretty amazing too' she murmured as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. It didn't turn into anything passionate or heated. It was only a sweet kiss that showed there could be something between them. Mike thought that Quinn's lips tasted like bananas.

Eventually they pulled away simultaneously. Mike began to speak,' Are you sure about this? We just got out of relationships that weren't working. I don't want to just be your rebound. I want to be your everything.'

Quinn smirked. 'We're different Mike. We follow our own logic because nothing like us has ever happened before. We write the rules of physics for us. We write the book of rules we're supposed to follow.'

Quinn kissed Mike again, letting her lips linger on his for a little longer.

Tina stood behind the curtains onstage and smiled. She knew he would finally work up the courage someday.

'You okay?' Puck asked as he wrapped his arms around Tina's waist.

'Yeah.' Tina leaned back into his shoulder,' it's for the best. He's been in love with her forever.'

They stood behind the curtains watching Quinn and Mike, knowing they were perfect for each other.

**Yeah I hate Tuck(Tina/Puck) too but I felt it was necessary to put it in. *shrugs* You could yell at me in a review(hint,hint)**


	2. I hate her like a metal song

***hides and waves a white flag of surrender* I know I know, this is over due. Like very over due. Like if I had to pay a late fee it would be more than that 38 bucks I owe at the library from when I was four. Anyway, hi guys. No I'm not dead. No, I haven't been abducted by aliens. No, I didn't suddenly get rich and buy the rights to some TV Show(although I can dream). I guess I suddenly came up with this idea to make this a collection of one shots of random stuff I come up with. Surprisingly I actually have two chapters written up already, I just have to type them(while listening to my newest addiction, Cody Simpson) But God, this is random. Just read it and you'll see why it's random.**

**Disclaimer: I actually had an okay joke for the next chapter I have to type next and neglected to come up with something for this so...I don't own Glee and thats probably a good thing. Trust me, the show would be screwed up if I did. And I don't own Bang Bang Bang, Love You Like a Love Song or When the Sun Goes Down lyrics and I don't really want to. Selena Gomez, I decline your offer for me to own them.**

* * *

><p>'<em>The party doesn't start til the sun goes down<em>

_That's when everything starts moving,_

_Everybody up when the sun goes down  
>Ahh,ahh,ahh<br>The music isn't on till it's way too loud,  
>That's when everybody starts dancing<br>Everybody shout when the sun goes down  
>When the sun goes down<br>When the sun goes down  
>When the sun goes down<br>Oh oh oh oh yeah_'

'My God, Quinn. Really?' Mike complained from her bed.

Quinn had been in a daze until Mike spoke. 'What's wrong?'

'Selena Gomez? Seriously?'

Quinn checked what song was playing from her laptop. 'I like this song' She turned her chair to face Mike and met a teasing smirk and a raised eyebrow. 'What do you have against Selena Gomez?'

'Besides the fact that her music is terrible and she's dating a wanna be Michael Jackson who will never hold a candle to him? Need I say more?'

'Yes there's more to say' Quinn scoffed, 'Don't let her horrible taste in men ruin her songs.'

'When we did the Justin Bieber Experience you didn't think he was so horrible.'

Quinn, realizing that she was caught in a lie said, 'Shut up.', she looked through her ITunes. When she found the song she was looking for she said,' Here listen to this one with an open mind.'

'_It's been said and done_

_ Every beautiful thought's been already sung_

_ So I guess right now here's another one-'_

'But she just said that every thought's been already sung.' he complained.

'Shut up and listen.'

'_With the best of 'em_

_ You are beautiful_

_ Like a dream come alive, incredible._

_ A centerfold miracle, lyrical'_

'A ciniful? What the hell is a ciniful?'

'It's centerfold. Sssh.', Quinn rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'_I- I love you like a love song, baby.'_

_ '_Did she say Bieber?'

'_I-I love you like a love song, baby.'_

'I swear she said Bieber.'

'_I- I love you like a love song, baby._

_ And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat._

_ I-I love you like a love song, baby.'_

'How can you love someone like a love song?'

Quinn sighed and paused the song. 'Are you just going to critique the song or listen to it?'

'Can I do a little of both?' Mike asked with a hopeful grin.

'No'

'Can I-'

'No'

'Can I-'

'Nooo'

'Can-'

'No Mike'

'I was just going to ask if I could get a drink of water.'

'Oh. Well okay.'

'I was just joking'

'I know you were'

'Anyway, will you let me-'

'No means no.'

Mike groaned. 'It's a losing battle for me isn't it?'

'You're arguing with me. Of course it's a losing battle.'

Mike sighed in defeat. 'Fine, I'll listen to the stupid song.'

'Hey, the song isn't stupid.'

'I hate to break it to you Quinn, but yeah, it is.'

'Says who?'

'Says me.'

'Ha. As if your opinion is the most important in the world.'

'Of course it is. I'm Mike freaking Chang.'

'Oh yeah? Well I'm Quinn freaking Fabray.'

A moment of silence occurred between them as they stared down their opponent.

'Your name sounds better with freaking in the middle.', Quinn stated, breaking the tension between them.

'I know it does. Cause I'm cool like that.'

Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes. She continued to hold his gaze and pouted slightly. 'Please just listen to the song. It would mean a lot to me.'

Mike looked at her with mock confidence, resisting the urge to kiss the pout off her lips at the risk of listening to that God awful song. 'Please don't pout Quinn. You know what that does to me.'

Quinn stuck her lower lip out a little farther, widened her eyes and leaned an inch closer to him.

Mike bit his inner cheek, refusing to give into temptation.

They continued their silent battle of temptation when Mike cracked and pecked his lips. 'That's all you're getting because of this.'

Quinn leaned back and smiled. She turned around and pressed the space bar to wake her laptop from its slumber then pressed play. Through the reflection, Mike could see Quinn had a smug smile on her face right through the chorus.

'_Constantly_

_ Boy, you play through my mind like a symphony_

_ There's no way to describe what you do to me._

_ You just do to me what you do_

_ And it feels like I've been rescued_

_ I've been set free._

_ I am hypnotized by your destiny.'_

'How can-', Mike began.

'Mike.', Quinn gave him a look of warning through the reflection.

'Fine. I'll shut up.' He grumbled.

_'And I want you to know, baby'_

Quinn began to sing along with the chorus.

'_I- I love you like a love song, baby._

_I- I love you like a love song, baby_

_ I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_ And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat'_

'Quinn actually makes the song sound decent', Mike thought as Quinn's melodically beautiful oic filled the room with the repetitive words of Selena Gomez.

_'No one compares, you stand alone_

_ To every record I own_

_ Music to my heart, that's what you are._

_ A song that goes on and on._

_ I- I love you like a love song, baby._

_ I- I love you like a love song, baby_

_ I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_ And I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_ I- I love you like a love song, baby._

_ I- I love you like a love song, baby_

_ I-I love you like a love song, baby_

_ I love you, like a love song.'_

Mike smiled and clapped. 'You actually made the song sound decent.', he complimented.

Quinn blushed. 'Thank you.', she said before thinking of another idea of what to do with a Selena Gomez song.

'Hey Mike? Can you grab that video camera off my shelf and the tripod downstairs? I have an idea'

Later that afternoon, Finn came home from playing basketball with Puck and Sam. He turned on his computer and did his usual rounds online. He checked his email and harvested milk from his cows on Farmville(his friends were never going to find out about his addiction to the stupid game). He logged onto Facebook and cleared out his notifications from the diva fight Kurt and Rachel had started on his status and the debate as to which Mario game was the best on his other status between Puck and Artie. He was just about to log off when he received a notification.

**Quinn Fabray posted a video of you.**

He clicked the notification which led him to a video of the beautiful Quinn Fabray alone in front of a camera with the title 'Dear Finn Hudson'

He pressed play out of curiosity. Although his computer was building the suspense with his slow Internet connection and the video buffering. Finally it started to play.

'Dear Finn Hudson.', she started with a dark look in her eyes,' You got over me so easily. I figure I might as well let you know that I did the same.' She stared at the camera sending daggers his way.

'Hit it.', she told the person out of the view of the camera.

He heard the first few seconds of a song he didn't recognize and Quinn took the microphone off the stand in front of her. She started to sing more lyrics that he didn't recognize.

'_My new boy used to be a model_

_ He looks way better than you, he looks way better than you_

_ My new boy gets it how to get me_

_ His love is deeper you know_

_ He's a real keeper you know._

_ Bang bang bang_

_ I'm breaking in_

_ Stealing all my love back_

_ Giving it to him_

_ Bang bang bang _

_ This time I win_

_ I thought your love was all that_

_ Until I let him in_

_ You're gonna be the the one, you're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one_

_ You're gonna be the one that's moping_

_ You're gonna be the one, you're gonna be the one, when I'm out having fun_

_ You're gonna be the one that's broken._

_ My new boy knows the way I want it_

_ He's got more swagger than you, he's got more swagger that you._

_ My new boy really likes to flaunt it_

_ He's not hiding me you know, he's showing me off you know'_

The whole time Quinn was looking at the camera with that deadly look that scared him so much. But rather than being freaked out, he was trying to figure out who Quinn was dating. He was with Rachel. Puck was with Tina. Sam was with Mercedes. Kurt was with Blaine although it would be a surprise if Quinn was dating his step brother. There was Artie who didn't really seem like her type(no offense to him). They seemed like the most likely people she would be dating. Although Finn felt like he was missing someone.

'_I hope you slip and fall_

_ And trip over my heart_

_ And just lay there alone_

_ Yeah, you got what you wanted_

_ On your hands and knees_

_ Gasping for air, gasping for me_

_ Baby, don't hold your breathe_

_ I've moved on to the next_

_ On to the next one, on to the next one_

_ On the next one, on to the next one'_

Finn highly doubted that he would fall under Quinn's spell again. He was in a loving, committed with Rachel and planned to stay that way. He was going to follow her to New York after graduation and he was going to marry her. He was sure of it.

He was so wrapped up in his future plans with Rachel that he just now noticed Quinn was finished with the song and back to talking directly to him.

'As much as I loved you Finn, you were a waste of my time. Both the first time and the second. I will never fall under your spell again. I swear to it.', she said with a dark glare that he knew would haunt his dreams.

'Now in case you haven't figured out who the new guy that replaced you is, let me make it a little easier for your slow brain. Show yourself to the people, honey.'

It was probably someone from the local pool or something. The lifeguards were kind of hot in a girl's perspective he guessed. That was the theory he was going with until he saw the real guy.

Mike Chang.

'I knew I forgot someone!', he exclaimed.

'Hey Finn. How's it going?', Mike asked without any real interest and snaked an arm around Quinn's waist. Quinn leaned into him slightly.

'Go on and have your little Finchel fantasy. The glee club already has a betting pool as to when you'll break up next. I'll be here in the arms of someone who will love me right. Signed, Quinn Fabray.'

The screen faded black without another word.

'A betting pool as to when we'll break up?' Finn wondered. He shrugged it off for another time just to check his phone and see an angry text from Rachel.

'Maybe I should have bet in that pool.', he grumbled and responded to her text, prepearing himself for yet another fight between them.

* * *

><p><strong>In a way i kind of liked this one. Somehow, I got hooked on Selena Gomez even though I hated her for a long time before this. But listen to Bang Bang Bang. It's actually an alright song. Oh and I'm sorry, I couldn't resist putting Finchel drama in. Again, like the last chapter, you can yell at me in a review. You know, the two people who actually still like Finchel nowadays. Oh and the rest of you can review too. And gimme prompts unless you want things to stay really random like this. The next one is just...shameful on my part. <strong>


	3. What does Europe have to do with Fabang?

**So I lied. This isn't the shameful one. Let's just say I stopped typing it halfway through and have yet to get back to it. Let's just say it involves geekiness and Caskett. Yeah, for the two people who will ever get that. But anyways that's not the point.**

**I was proud of this one. I had started writing it yesterday at stupid o'clock at night and I was so proud of how well I had written it until...the second verse. Yeah it's a songfic. Home Is In Your Eyes by Greyson Chance(I love him). After the second verse, the writing started to drag and it became repetitive and...it became a train wreck(but it's not as bad as the other one *shudders*) But for the sake of my self esteem, I'll pretend that it's really good.**

**Oh and I should mention, while the other two are sort of, kind of related, this one is not. It is completely separate from the others and is totally AU. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I wouldn't have been able to create someone as amazing as Kurt. I don't own the rights to Home Is In Your Eyes, I couldn't write a song as beautiful as Greyson could.(Although I've tried.) The only thing I do own is Dwight.**

* * *

><p>'<em>I miss you.'<em>

'_I miss u 2. Its only a few more days.'_

'_That's wat u said last week and ur still in europe'_

'_I no. im srry '_

There's a pause in the texts until she responds, _'Call me when u can. We need to talk.'_

'_Whatever we have 2 say, it has 2 b through text. I'll be busy for the next few days and wont get a chance to talk.'_

'_U'll want to hear this.'_

He slips out of the room where his crewmates are fooling around and having a great time and enters his bedroom. He sits on the edge of his hotel bed and unlocks his phone. He dials her number and brings the phone to his ear.

She answers on the third ring.

'Hey' he says,' what's up?'

She's silent for a moment and he starts to question if it's even her until he hears her say, _'We need to talk.'_

'That's why I called you isn't it?'

She lets silence fall between them again, thinking of what to say to make this clean.

'If you're just going to give me the silent treatment, can we just hang up now? I have places to be.'

'_That's exactly it.'_

'That's exactly what?'

'_You're so different. I can't even recognize you anymore.'_

'What are you talking about?'

'_Mike, fame has changed you into someone you're not. You used to be the sweetest guy I had ever met. Now it's like you're from a whole other planet.'_

'Where is this coming from? I'm the same person you fell in love with.'

'_I'm starting to doubt that.'_

'Why?' he says, bowing his head to listen intently to what she says.

'_Mike, I fell in love with you because I knew you would always be there for me. When we were thirteen, I knew you'd always be there. When you joined that dance crew… you just started to disappear. It was little at first, but then you'd be gone for weeks at a time, maybe even months. Now I'm lucky if I see you for a few hours every month.'_

'I don't understand. You told me to go for this. You told me to follow my dream.'

'_I told you all that because I wanted you to be happy. I don't know if this is still worth it to me to watch you be happy and me be miserable.'_

'You don't have to be miserable. You can talk to me at any time. You know that._'_

'_More like whenever it fits into your schedule.'_

'I'm busy. You knew what you were signing up for when we decided to try long distance.'

'_I thought it would be easier. I thought I could have at least hear your voice every day instead of just reading your tiny little replies to my texts at night'_

'I know long distance isn't easy, it isn't a walk in the park for me either. But I love you enough to stick to it until I can see you and hold you in my arms again.'

'_I don't know if I want a repeat. '_

Now it was Mike's turn to be silent, her previous words ringing in his ears.

_I don't know if I want a repeat._

'_I don't want to give up, Mike. I really don't. But I don't know how much longer I can let myself be disappointed and forgive you every time.'_

'Quinn, don't give up. Please don't give up. It's a one time thing, I promise.'

'_You can't promise that. You can't even promise to be home in time.'_

'Quinn…' he whispered, 'I promise I'll make more time for you. I promise… Just please don't give up. I love you.'

'_I love you too.' _she paused, _'and that's why I have to let you go. Go live your dream. It might be better without having to worry about me all the time'_

'It's not worth it without you.' He pleaded.

'_You've done well so far. Just go be happy Mike. 'She_ waited a second before sniffling into the phone and hanging up.

'Quinn.' He said, hoping that she hadn't really hung up 'Quinn. Quinn!' he repeated.

He called her name for a full minute before bringing the phone back to his eye level and calling her number again.

'_Hi this is Quinn. You know what to do after the *beep*'_

He continued to hold the phone to his ear, considering leaving a message, but decided against it. He brought his hand to his side, letting his phone slip out of his palm onto the bed and his head bowed.

_My heart beats a little bit slower_

_These nights are a little bit colder_

_Now that you're gone…_

He put his phone on his bedside table and walked back into the adjacent room filled with his crewmates. He didn't acknowledge his friends and continued to the door.

'You okay Mike? You look a little down.' his fellow teammate, Dwight asked him.

'I'm okay.' he lied,' I just need to get some air.' Mike opened the door after he slipped on his shoes and stepped out into the hall. 'I'm fine' he said, not knowing if he was reassuring himself or Dwight.

'But wait, we have that interview in a couple hours.' Dwight pointed out.

'I won't be back for it.', he said without turning around and shut the door without another word.

He walked down the hall at an abnormally slow pace for him towards the elevator. He pressed the button to call it and stood quietly, his thought jumbled.

_How could she just let go?_

He stepped into the elevator and pressed the lobby button. He leaned against the back wall in the elevator and tried to ignore the growing, empty hole in his chest. The elevator reached his floor and he stepped out into the crowded lobby. He wished he could just fade into this crowd and never come out. Ignoring everything around him, he roughly pushed open the front doors into the frigid, night London air. He shivered at the contact with the cold, wishing he had brought a jacket. He walked through the streets of London with no destination in mind, simply letting his legs take him wherever and letting his mind wander to the beautiful blond that was separated from him by an ocean.

_My skies seem a little bit darker_

_Sweet dreams come a little bit harder_

_I hate when you're gone_

Quinn sat in her window sill, looking into the sunset. She stared at it for a long time, simply watching it sink into the horizon. Without realizing it, she realized that the sun had completely set and Lima, Ohio had been blanketed in darkness. She noted that it seemed a little bit darker than usual, as if reflecting her mood.

Having nothing else to do, she got ready for bed. She lay under the blankets, tossing and turning for a good hour before giving up and turning on her light on her bedside table. She ran a hand through her messy hair and reached for her phone on the table next to her. She stared at the lock screen on her iPhone intently. It was a picture of Mike, smiling the brightest smile she had ever seen from him on stage.

_He never smiled at me like that_

She used to hate nights like this. Nights when Mike was too busy to talk to her and she couldn't find anything to keep her mind off of him. She would try everything to fall asleep, but sleep never seemed to take her any time before three am. She would just think about how much fun he was having with his life and how good he had it. Thoughts like that only made her miss him more.

Whenever she did fall asleep, she was never greeted with sweet dreams. It was always along the lines of him leaving her for some famous girl who would be so much of a better match for him than plain old Quinn Fabray. She never thought she would be the one to end it after nights of being plagued with the same nightmare over and over again.

She used to fear what her life would be without him. He's been a constant in her life since childhood. They were best friends and eventually they worked their way up to lovers. She didn't know what she was without him. He was so constant, her lifeline she clung to desperately with need, her rock that she clutched in her palm.

_I guess this is life without him._

She read through her old conversations with Mike. They teased and flirted shamelessly back when he wasn't so famous. They used to be so perfect back then. But something changed him when the crew had started worldwide tours. Something morphed him from being her Mike to the tabloids' Mike. He seemed more interested in taking up all the gossip magazines' offers for interview rather than declining them and spending his time texting her for hours into the night.

_Every day the time is passing_

_Growing tired of all this traveling_

_Take me away to where you are_

Mike knew that eventually one of them was going to crack. There was so much strain on their relationship that he's surprised one of them didn't say something sooner. He knew that the moment the crew started doing world tours that a countdown had started. A countdown as to how long they had left. They had both had their doubts when they decided to try long distance. They both shared the fear that one of them would get bored while the other wasn't around and fine amusement in someone else. She promised that he wouldn't fall for anyone else because no one could replace her best friend while he promised that no matter how many groupies came onto him, he would always have eyes for her.

He stuck to that promise until the very end. He was faithful the whole time. He never even looked at those groupies the way he looked at Quinn. Quinn was always going to be in his mind and in his heart.

He had been sick of the traveling for a while now. He hated being away from his friends and family back in Lima. But he couldn't let down his crew and say no to all the tours. No matter how much he missed his old life, he knew there was no going back when he signed that contract. He had accepted any of the changes that were coming for him.

He just didn't realize that they would hurt so much.

No one from New Directions even spoke to him anymore except for Quinn. Maybe it wasn't because they were mad that he left, but because they thought he didn't have time for them anymore. Even he had to admit that even if they did try and call him, it would be difficult to keep in touch regularly. He was already struggling with keeping up with Quinn and the rest of his family back home. If he had to keep up with the rest of his friends… he might explode from all the pressure to keep them updated.

He hated that his life seemed to be airports and foreign languages. He said to himself from a young age that fame wasn't for him. He was going to finish high school, get a degree in university, get a good profession and settle down with someone and start a family. That was his plan from the very beginning. He never thought of joining glee club. That was one turn he made for the better. He never thought he would join a world famous dance crew.

Right now that seemed like a bad turn on his part.

He had wished more than once that Quinn or his family would give him a reason to come home. Some kind of alibi to let him escape his life and come home to his old life. To the place where he could hold Quinn in his arms and hang out with his friends like he used to. To the place where he could see his family every day, helping his sister with her math homework and eating dinner with his folks.

He wanted one weekend, just one, where he could live his old life. One weekend where he could be his normal self with his normal life, his normal friends and his normal routine. He wanted one day when he could be back in that choir room, watching Rachel fight with Kurt or Mercedes for a solo or watch Santana freak out about something. He wanted to see Mr. Schue's pathetic attempts at breaking up these fights and see him suggest another Journey song they hadn't done. He wanted to be back in the middle of the soap opera that was New Directions.

But he let that all go when he said yes.

_I want to be holding your hand in the sand by the tire wing_

_Where we used to be_

_Baby you and me_

Quinn wanted to be thirteen again.

That was when Quinn and Mike were perfect. They were out of that awkward stage of dating where they try to impress the other, but end up failing miserably and entering the point where they were just comfortable being in each other's presence. One of their favourite places to go was in the park in between both their houses. There was a sand pit right next to this tree that provided a lot of shade and had a tire swing hanging down from its branch. They would sit in the shade of the oak tree for hours, wrapped in each other's arms and talking about absolutely nothing. They would complement the sound of the birds singing in the trees or rank to kids that came to the park on a scale of one to ten in terms of cuteness.

If you were looking for them, you could almost always find them there.

It wasn't only a perfect place when they were a couple. Even when they were best friend, that tree was their meeting spot for anything. They used to have fun pushing each other on the tire swing and playing on the play structure that stood in the middle of the sand pit.

It was where they had first met.

_Lucy hated Lima. It was so boring. It wasn't at all like Chicago, where she used to live. Chicago was exciting to her. There was always something interesting going on and she loved just walking around the city with her mom._

_She threw one of the worst tantrums she had ever pulled when her parents said they were moving to Lima._

_She loved Chicago way too much to just let it go._

_Her mom had dragged her to the park that day after unpacking all their stuff. She said that her and Lucy needed a break and thought that Lucy would have fun making new friends._

_Her mother had told her to go talk to some of the kids by the play structure while she read her book on the bench nearby. She made her way over to the play structure and sat down at the top of the slide stubbornly. She didn't want to make new friends. She didn't want to move to Lima. She wanted to be back in Chicago with her old friends and old house and old school._

'_Are you going down?' she heard a voice ask behind her._

_She looked around to see a boy who seemed about her age standing behind her. He looked confused as to why she was just sitting on top of the slide, but not going down. _

'_No. You can go down.' She said, getting out of the way for the boy to go down the slide._

'_Are you sure?'_

'_Yeah. I was just thinking.'_

'_What were you thinking about?' the boy had asked as he sat on the slide, ready to go down, but didn't and looked up at her._

'_Just how boring this town is.'_

'_It can get pretty boring around her. You just have to make friends with the right people. If your friends with Finn and Noah, you'll never be bored.'_

'_Who are Finn and Noah?' she asked._

'_They're over there.' the boy pointed to the two boys running around in the field with water guns and were spraying each other._

_Lucy watched them laughing and running around. She loved fooling around with her water gun and friends back in Chicago. Maybe she could have more fun here._

'_Can you take me to them? I want to know if they would want someone else to shoot water guns with.'_

'_Sure. Follow me.', the boy slid down the slide and Lucy followed after him._

'_I'm Mike by the way.' He introduced himself as they walked the short distance to Finn and Noah._

'_I'm Lucy.'_

She remembered that day like it was yesterday. She loved looking back on how a slide had given her the best friend she had always wanted.

Well, the old best friend that she has always wanted.

_I'd travel a thousand miles just so I could see you smile_

_Feels so far away when you cry_

_Cause home is in your eyes_

Mike looked out at the lake or river that he had ended up at that he had no clue of the name of. He had been walking around aimlessly for about an hour now, but he had no clue of the time. As far as he was concerned, it could have been a week later and he wouldn't have cared.

He glared bitterly at the dark water. Water was what separated him and the love of his life. If he could just escape, he would run across the ocean back to Lima to see Quinn. He wanted to see her again, feel her lips against his again, and feel her arms around him again.

See her smile again.

He felt so safe when she smiled. When she smiled, it was like nothing in the world could go wrong and everything was perfect.

He hated to see her cry. When she cried, she looked so broken and vulnerable that it broke his heart. He wanted to fix whatever had caused her such pain and punch them in the face if it was a person. How anyone could hurt such an angel as perfect as her was beyond him. He said that he could never hurt her. He vowed he would never hurt her.

He had broken that vow.

He could live perfectly fine with only her in his life. No matter where they were, his home was in her eyes. Hey eyes made him feel safe and protected. One look in them made him strong enough to fight off dragons or a killer shark. One look opened him up to her, so she could see the secrets he held inside him.

One look was all it took to feel so much.

_Your heart beats a little bit faster_

_There's tears where there used to be laughter_

_Now that I'm gone._

Mike always made her laugh. He was hilarious when he tried. He could joke about the stupidest things and still make it worth a laugh. That was one of the qualities that made Quinn fall for him. Even when he his words were in pixelated forms, he was still hilarious. She loved his sense of humor.

And now, instead of making Quinn laugh, he had made her cry.

He had made her cry. He had hurt her without knowing it. She knew what she had gotten them into. She was the one who encouraged him to shoot for the stars and follow his dream. She wouldn't let him say no.

She was to blame for even causing them both so much hurt.

Maybe it wasn't him that made her cry. Maybe it was the mistake she had made when she told him to go for it.

She had made herself cry.

All because she thought she was doing the right thing.

_You talk just a little bit softer_

_Things take just a little bit longer_

_You hate that I'm gone._

Mike could tell that Quinn was miserable. He could tell by the lack of Quinn charm in her voice. Usually she sounded so bubbly and cheerful, but on the phone she sounded like she had just come from the funeral of a loved one. It was a soft, sad tone that she had used. He hated that he had caused that. He hated seeing or hearing her sad. It was like a knife slashing through him at even the thought of Quinn being sad.

Another sign he had discovered is her response time when they texted back and forth. When he had first started going on tour, her response had been full of life and were almost instantaneous. Now a day, leading up to tonight, her responses were short and lacked the charisma that was Quinn Fabray. She didn't even complain like she usually did when he pointed out that she spelled something wrong. He knew there was something going on with her. He just didn't think it was this.

Mike kicked some dirt into the water miserably. The rest of his crew was probably doing the interview without him. He didn't really care; he hated interviews with that guy anyway. He was sick of doing interviews in the first place. He was sick of the tours and the public appearances and the performances and the interviews and the articles and the traveling. He wanted to be in Lima. He wanted to be a Lima Loser. He wanted his old life.

He hated his new life where Quinn hated everything that had to do with the crew. The rest of the guys weren't the nicest to her, except for Dwight, and she hated when he had to leave after only a few hours of being together.

_Every day time is passing_

_Growing tired of all this traveling_

_Take me away to where you are_

'_Take me with you.' She begged_

'_Quinn, you know I can't do that. Finals are soon and you need to get ready.'_

'_I don't need to take them. I can repeat a few classes.'_

'_I'm not letting you mess up your high school career for me. It's only a few weeks. I'll be home before you know it.' He kissed her forehead and went to the next room to pick up his bags._

_Quinn couldn't help, but look crestfallen and Mike noticed._

'_What's wrong?' he asked._

'_I hate when you travel because I'll never know when you'll come home. It could be months from now.'_

'_But there's also a chance that I could come home earlier. It'll be okay Quinn. I promise. But I have to go know.' He kissed her sweetly, 'I'll call you every day. I promise.' With his bag in hand, he was out the door into his car to go to the airport._

_Quinn watched Mike leave from the window and stared outside long after he was gone. She sighed and went upstairs to study for her finals._

She couldn't help but ask if she could come. She just wanted to be with him for more than a couple days for once. She knew he wasn't going to say yes, but she had to try. She just wishes that just once Mike would refuse to travel and just stay with her like in the old days. Back before he was famous and was just plain old Mike.

She wants things to be like back then.

_I wanna be holding your hand in the sand by the tire swing_

_Where we used to be _

_Baby you and me_

Mike looked into the dark water below him, regretting ever saying yes to this dance crew. He was sick of the interviews and the tabloids and the traveling. He didn't really care about any of this anymore and he questions if he ever did.

'Screw it.' He muttered and gave the water one last look before turning his back and running back to his hotel.

Unfortunately for him, he had no idea which streets he turned down. After some trial and error he did end up making his way back to his hotel. He ran through the lobby into the open elevator and made his way up to his floor. He unlocked his hotel room, not surprised to find it deserted of the rest of his crew, and he rushed to his room. He stuffed whatever he could reach in his bag and was back in the hall in minutes. He rushed down to the lobby again and asked the concierge to call him a cab.

While he waited he quickly texted Quinn, '_I'm coming home.'_

He met the cab outside and got in quickly. He pushed his bags to the side and sat down next to them.

'London International Airport please', Mike said.

The driver put the car in drive and began to drive in the direction of the airport.

He texted Quinn again, although he doubted she would read it.

'_I'm coming home and we can go back 2 normal again. We can live the life we thought we would live together.'_

He stuck his phone in his pocket and looked out the window, watching the empty sidewalks pass by and contemplating what he could say to Quinn when he got home.

He missed the old days just as much as she did. Maybe even more. He misses sitting in the shade of their oak tree talking about nothing. He misses her laughing at his attempts of trying to pick acorns of the tree (A squirrel attacked him one time and Quinn refuses to let it go.)

_I'd travel a thousand miles_

_Just so I could see you smile_

_Feels so far away when you cry_

_Cause home is in your eyes_

Quinn lied down again to try and fall asleep. It was a little after two am and she was exhausted. She had been reading all her old conversations with Mike since the sun had set. She realized later that it was a bad idea to reread all their old conversations. It only made her miss him more.

She had seen the text he had sent her. She felt no need to respond. She didn't really want to see him. She wanted a clean break and if she saw him, it would ruin the very little progress she had started wh

She lied on her back and stared at the ceiling. If she could she knew she would have followed Mike to Europe. Maybe if she had, they wouldn't have been in this mess.

She feels so lost without him. He used to always be there and when suddenly he wasn't, it came as a shock to her as to how much she needed him. She could never find anything to do since he was mostly her entertainment. She always felt safe with him, like she was invincible if he was standing next to her.

She felt at home in his arms. It was like she was created simply to be with him.

He was her home. Now she was homeless, without her best friend and miserable.

She lost everything in saying goodbye

_If I could write another ending_

_This wouldn't even be our song_

_I'd find a way where we would never ever be apart_

_Right from the start_

If only it was so easy for her to follow him everywhere. He wished that she could have seen some of the things he'd seen when he was on tour. She would have loved some of the sights in Europe and she used to say that her dream was to visit London.

He wanted to be the one to fulfill her dream. He wanted to be with her when they both visited London for the first time.

All plans were foiled when he said yes.

He had already bought his ticket and was just waiting for the plane to board. He couldn't sit still and was mostly pacing in front of his carry on. He checked his phone every few minutes to see, if by some miracle, she responded.

She was silent.

(I don't really want to put the two choruses. You know how it goes. So this is your transition)

After what Mike can assume was about an eight and a half hour flight, a two hour and 55 minute drive from Cleveland and a short nap to kill time at home, he stood in front of Quinn's house at the bright hour of 10 am.

He took a deep breath before rapping his knuckles on the door.

'Oh hi Mike.' Judy Fabray said when she opened the door, 'Nice to see you again.'

_Obviously she hasn't heard about us_

'Hey Judy. I was just coming to see Quinn.'

'Of course you were. She's upstairs.' She stepped to the side and held the door open for Mike.

'Thank you.' He said as he stepped inside and began to climb the stairs that felt so familiar to him, but also filled him with dread.

He looked at the slightly ajar door that lead to Quinn's room nervously. Never once did he dream he would be in this position, actually being nervous to see Quinn.

_Last chance to back out._

Despite his doubts…

He knocked.

'Come in' he heard her say, her voice lacking the life he was used to.

He pushed open the door slowly and came eye to eye with Quinn.

He gave her a slight smile while she analyzed him.

'I'm home.' He said quietly.

She smiled slightly.

'I'm glad.' She responded, just as quiet.

She stood from the chair at her computer desk and stood in front of him. Simultaneously, they reached for each other. They stood in an embrace, Mike with his check resting on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn with her head bowed to bury in his chest.

'I love you.' He whispered

Quinn inhaled the scent that she had missed so desperately.

'I missed my brother.' She whispered back

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, now you'll never know. Did they get back together or did they stay apart? All will be answered... next time. <strong>

**No not really. But I promise that I will do one more songfic(as if there isn't enough in this. I didn't mean for it to be so musical) to Unfriend You, also by Greyson Chance. If it will be connected to this, I don't know. But that's the next one and then it's... that other one. **

**Please review. Every review is one step closer to... that other one. It's so shameful on my part that I have to apologize in advance.**

**Oh Caskett and/or Fabang, I'm so sorry for ruining you. I'm so ashamed by it.**


	4. Suddenly the cliffhanger means nothing

**So instead of leaving the last chapter on a cliffhanger and never looking back at it again(_don't ever look back, don't ever look back._ Sorry Teenage Dream just came out of my iTunes shuffle) I decided what the hell might as well write what happens afterwards. Surprisingly this was written at the sensible time of 1:30 pm so I have no excuse as to why it would be incoherent. But anyways...**

**Disclaimers: Do I look like I won Glee? Do I look like I own Adele's Chasing Pavements? No I don't so shut up.**

* * *

><p>'So how was Europe Mike?' Judy Fabray asked him as she bustled around in the kitchen.<p>

Mike glanced at Quinn who sat across the island from him then back to Judy, 'It was okay. I didn't really see any sights. It was more interviews and performances.'

'That's too bad. I visited Europe when I was young. It was gorgeous.'

'Which countries did you visit?'

Judy set down a plate of ordeuvres in the middle of Quinn and Mike. 'Surprisingly, I didn't go to the places people usually expect. I believe I visited Hungary, Slovenia and Croatia.' Judy looked between Mike and her daughter. Sensing the tension between them she said, 'I'll leave you two to it.'

She left the room leaving Quinn and Mike with unresolved tension, two glasses of water and a plate of ordeuvres. They stared each other down and sipped their water quietly. The food in front of them remained untouched.

Quinn took her bottom lip in between her teeth thoughtfully. What did she really want to do with the mess her and Mike had made. She wasn't sure if she wanted him back as a boyfriend or as her brother.

'Why did you come home?' she asked quietly.

Mike looked up from staring at the water droplets on his glass. 'I came home for you.'

'Why would you do that? I ended us. Why would you give me the pleasure of you coming to see me?'

'Because I love you.'

'How do you love me?'

'What do you mean?'

'How do you love me? As a girlfriend or as a sister or as a friend?'

Mike looked down at the ice swimming in his water again. Thoughtfully, he took another sip and took an ice cube in his mouth. He let the cold cube rest on his hot tongue and melt. Crunching the last of its remains he looked up at Quinn again.

'I don't know anymore.'

Quinn hazel eyes continued to stare into Mike's chocolate brown. 'Neither am I.' she said, looking down at the counter.

'Is this really how you want to go out?'

Quinn gave Mike a confused look.

'We used to be the best of friends and eventually I found the courage and asked you out. Those were definitely some of the best moments of my life. After all this time, do you really want to go out like that?'

Quinn leaned forward and rested her elbows on the counter. 'I guess the long distance was too much.'

'Yeah.' Mike sighed, 'Who were we kidding? Very few long distance relationships actually work out, let alone teenaged long distance relationships. It's basically a death sentence. '

'I really, really don't want to lose you.' Quinn said before letting her head drop to rest on her forearms.

Mike stepped down from his stool and walked around the counter carefully to stand behind her. He hesitated before wrapping his arms around her fragile form and leaning his cheek against her back. 'You don't have to.'

They stood (well Quinn sat, Mike stood) in their backwards hug for a few minutes until Mike thought of something. Unraveling his arms from her he walked away from the kitchen.

Quinn lifted her head, scared that he had left her even after saying she didn't have to lose him. She saw him emerge from her living room, motioning with his hand that she should follow her.

She stepped off her stool and followed him into the living room. He stood in the middle of the room and she stood in front of him. He took the remote to the stereo and pressed play. As the first chords of the guitar drifted from the stereo, Mike opened his arms. Hesitantly she stepped into them. He wrapped his arms around her waist while her arms snaked around his neck. They began to sway in a circle.

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place?_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere._

Quinn leaned her head to rest it in the crook of his neck. 'Should we give up?' she whispered.

'Shhh.' Mike replied tightening his grip on her.

_Wait then as my heart drops_

_And my back begins to tingle_

_Finally could this be it_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place?_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere._

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere_

_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place?_

_Should I leave it there?_

_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements?_

_Even if it leads nowhere._

As the song finished, Mike reached for the remote that was one the arm of the couch. He turned the stereo off and continued to sway with Quinn softly and quietly.

'If that was supposed to help me make a decision, it didn't.' he breath was hot against Mike's neck.

'It wasn't supposed to. I just wanted to dance with you.'

He could feel her smile in the crook of his neck.

'Can I tell you what I think we should do?'

Quinn nodded.

'I think we should get used to being friends again before we dive back into a relationship. I'm pretty sure that my dancing career with that crew is over so I have to get used to life as an average seventeen year old again. Maybe, once we're back to the way we used to be, we could take another shot.'

Quinn looked up at him. 'I think that's a good idea.'

They continued to sway for who knows how long, simply enjoying the company and warmth from their sibling, best friend and future lover.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really know if I like this one. By far my favourite one I've written was the last chapter, but I don't know if this lived up to that one *shrugs* But anyway, I hate how musical this is all becoming. When I first started this I didn't think I'd put a song in every chapter(well the only one that doesn;t have a song is...that other one. *shudders*) but I guess they've turned into songfics. But I refuse to classify them under such.<br>Please review. Maybe the next one will be...that other one **


End file.
